


12th April - Part 1

by KadenAadi



Series: 1 Year [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: 3 days can change a lot of things and sometimes it has to start with leaving..





	

"Oi, Rob." Aaron called out, leaning against the wall and dropping his duffle bag down at his feet.

"What?" Came a surprisingly cheerful voice as a post-shower, messy hair, jeans only Robert, emerging from the bathroom. "I'm supposed to be getting changed here."

Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert pulled him in. "I'm off."

"Not for long."

"Kind of the point."

"Stop being sarcastic, Aaron."

"Fine.. Fine.. but only if you tell me how much you're gonna miss me."

Leaning down to kiss his neck, he paused only to whisper. "Every night until I make you mine."

Aaron resisted the temptation to call Robert a sap in favour of humming softly; "Mm.. it's weird."

"What is?"

"Thinking about last year and... Where we were.. you being a sap." Aaron's cheeky grin was not met with an equally amused face. "To now.. Our own flat.. A ring.. It's a big change, y'know."

Robert's expression changed, a flash moment of worry from the hesitation he heard in his fiancés voice. "Are you okay with all that?"

"What?" Aaron said, kissing him. "You kidding? ...Wouldn't have said yes otherwise."

He smiled, pulled him closer and whisper. "Please don't leave me alone with Liv."

"She's not gonna kill you, Robert."

"You say that but.."

"Heard that!" A voice called from the living room, and Aaron laughed.

"I'll see you in two days."

"Mm." Hummed Robert, pulling him in for a long, soft kiss.

Eventually though, Aaron pulled back. "I've got to go sometime, Rob."

He pouted but stepped back all the same. "Fine.... Try not to get too bladdered, eh? I'd like my husband sober."

"No promises."

Robert narrowed his eyes, but only got a laugh in response. 

"Right. Bye.."

"No 'I love you'?"

"You'll have heard enough of that in a few days."

"Never."

"Sap."

Robert smiled softly, "Love you too."

"See you."

"See you."

And then the door closed and suddenly it hit him it was only two days away and he didn't really know how he felt about that at all. It was a giddy, excited feeling that filled his whole chest, but at the same time it was a nervous terrifed feeling and it was hard to describe and easy to describe all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> @ Gabby y'know, I decided y'all deserve something and this part was already done, there's more to it, but hey I've been promising this for too long not to post it anyway. 
> 
> Thankyou as always for reading this & thanks for supporting me & my work. Feel free to suggest things, all the best, Kaden xx


End file.
